Romeo & Romeo : L'amour interdit
by HeyAyaChan
Summary: Roméo et Juliette remastérisée en Yaoi Version et au 21ème siècle. Deux familles : Les Eclen & Les Horen Deux fils: Kay et Liam Une rencontre, un balcon, un amour, des tas de problèmes...
1. Une odeur de cigarette

**_Résumé : Roméo et Juliette remastérisée en Yaoi Version et au 21ème siècle. Deux familles : Les Eclen & Les Horen Deux fils: Kay et Liam Une rencontre, un balcon, un amour, des tas de problèmes..._**

**_- Tous les personnages sont sortis tout droit de mon esprit, et la ville de Priorem également._**

**_Hum, c'est la toute première fois que je publie une de mes fanfictions (avec des personnages fictifs) sur un site, alors, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ce sont aussi mes début sur , alors je patauge un peu XD. Il y aura un lemon c'est sûr dans un des chapitres mais dans lequel, je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas combien de chapitre aura cette fanfic XD Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture :3_**

**Roméo & Roméo : L'amour interdit**

Chapitre Premier – Une odeur de cigarette.

La famille Horen, et la famille Eclen sont deux familles qui sont ne s'entendent plus depuis des années peut-être trente ans, ou quarante ans mais évidemment à la naissance de leurs enfants, les disputes répétées n'avaient plus lieu, les deux familles avait juste cessé toute «activité» l'une envers l'autre. La famille Horen est une famille anciennement riche, elle n'est pas pauvre pour autant, au contraire la famille Eclen est riche et l'a toujours été. Nous sommes dans la ville de Priorem, dans le courant du 21ème siècle. Priorem est une grande ville un peu spéciale, c'est-à-dire que dans cette ville, comme dans le passé, les «vieilles» et riches familles sont très puissantes, et bien sûr, les mariages arrangés entre grandes familles sont des faits basiques pour tout le monde là-bas. Mais mis à part cela, cette ville est comme toutes les villes : des épiceries, des coiffeurs, des bars, des écoles, des magasins en tout genres, Carrefour, Camaïeu, Jules, H&M, Virgin, Micromania et ce genre de choses...

Liam Horen, fils unique, élève de Terminal au lycée local. Kay Eclen, frère aîné du petit Seth, prend des cours avec ses professeurs particuliers à domicile. Ils avaient certes tous les deux 17 ans, mais ces deux là n'avait qu'un chance infime de se rencontrer, et pourtant...

Ce jour-là, il faisait assez beau, la sonnerie du lycée sonnait la fin des cours. En sortant du lycée, Liam se dirigeait vers le banc, pour fumer, mais il fût interpellé par Tomas, un de ses amis.

« Hé ! Liam ! Viens là !

- Hm, quoi ?

- Viens avec moi ce soir, les Eclen font une soirée, un truc comme ça, on essaye d'y aller ? Ouais, de toute façon tu vas t'ennuyer ce soir, alors tu viens. Soit prêt vers 20h15. »

C'était toujours comme ça avec avec lui, il prenait les décisions pour tout le monde, et ça marchait toujours : la preuve, à 20h15 tapante, il était prêt et attendait Tomas. Ils arrivèrent à la résidence vers 20h35, les gens rentraient par le portail, ils étaient très bien habillés, Tomas et Liam pour se faire discret décidèrent de passer par-derrière. Même de derrière cet endroit était magnifique, un grand balcon blanc, comme le reste de la maison d'ailleurs et le jardin tout aussi beau que devant. Les deux lycéens allaient essayer d'aller devant mais, une odeur arrêta et intrigua Liam, il dit à Tomas d'y aller sans lui et qu'il le rejoindrai. Liam ne connaissait que trop bien cette odeur, c'était l'odeur des cigarettes de la marque Black Devil, des cigarettes particulières puisque ce sont des cigarettes parfumés, au caramel ou au chocolat, et c'était justement la marque que fumait Liam. Il chercha d'où provenait la fumée jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un parler.

« Sérieusement, ils sont obligé de faire des fêtes pour montrer à quels points ils sont riches, et pour trouver une fiancée pour leur fils, qui lui secrètement est attiré par les hommes... Et s'ils savaient que leur fils fumait en plus...

… Hé ! Qui est là ? J'ai entendu du bruit !

- Heum, ça doit être moi.

- T'es qui ? Tu fait quoi ici ?

- Liam et j'ai sentit une odeur de Black Devil.

- Tu connais ? De toute évidence, oui, et t'es là juste parce-que t'as sentit mes clopes ?

- Peut-être. Mais toi alors, t'es qui ? »

Oui, Liam était vraiment stupide parfois, ce mec était au balcon et était très bien habillé, donc il faisait partie de la famille Eclen, sachant qu'ils avaient deux fils dont un de 14 ans, il paraissait évident que le gars au balcon était le frère aîné, mais ça bien sûr Liam n'y avait pas pensé. Donc c'est avec surprise que Kay dû décliner son identité.

« Je suis Kay, Kay Eclen.

- Eclen ? Ah, merde … je suis pas censé être ici en fait.

- On s'en fout, je ne dirais rien, si tu ne dis rien.

- Sur quoi ?

- Bah sur moi, t'as entendu ce que j'ai dit non ?

- Ah, ouais, tu fumes.

- Ouais, c'est ça. »

Kay et Liam discutaient comme si de rien était jusqu'à ce que le portable de Liam sonne, celui-ci décrocha, et c'était Tomas, qui lui disait qu'il s'était fait prendre et qu'ils voulaient appeler la police et du coup lui, était parti en courant. Liam lui répondit qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui et que Liam se débrouillerait pour rentrer. Un fois raccroché, Liam regarda Kay qui rigolait en disant que c'était ses parents tout craché. Et tout d'un coup un bruit se fit entendre dans le jardin vers le balcon, on entendait quelqu'un appeler Kay, une voix de femme. Kay se rendit compte que c'était sa mère et dit à Liam de se cacher, celui-ci ayant un courage aussi nul que pourrait avoir un chamallow s'il était vivant décida de partir à toute vitesse après avoir reçu un bout de papier venant de Kay. Après être suffisamment loin de la demeure, Liam regarda le papier où était écrit :«Reviens me voir bientôt Liam, on continuera de discuter. Si tu en as envie.», il rit quand il lut ceci, et rentra chez lui. Ses parents dormaient déjà, il ne devait pas faire de bruit et alla se coucher. Le lendemain était un samedi, le samedi matin, Liam avait cours, mais ce jour-là, il décida de ne pas rentrer chez lui directement, il fit un détour par la résidence Eclen. Il entra discrètement par-derrière comme la veille, et essaya de voir si Kay était là. Kay était avec son professeur, dans sa chambre, en train d'étudier, mais il entendit des bruits comme si quelqu'un voulait attirer son attention, il demanda alors une pause, tandis que le professeur partit chercher à boire pour Kay, celui-ci alla au balcon. Il vit Liam et le salua, puis il lui dit qu'il était avec son professeur et que ça serait mieux qu'il revienne le soir. Liam sourit et lui dit qu'il serait là le soir vers 21h. Le professeur se mit au bord de la fenêtre et dit à Kay que son Thé glacé était là, Kay l'empêcha d'aller sur le balcon et rentra dans la chambre. Liam lui, repartit chez lui. Un fois rentré chez lui, ses parents lui disait tout le temps la même chose : «Liam, trouves-toi une fille ! Mais surtout pas une gosse de riche. » et lui répondait toujours qu'il avait le temps pour ces choses là. Le soir Liam à 21h était sous le balcon, Kay arriva au balcon environ 3 minutes plus tard et alluma une cigarette, Liam et Kay discutèrent un moment puis quelqu'un appela Kay vers minuit, ils se dirent donc à plus tard. Le lendemain était dimanche, et le soir même chose et se fut ainsi tous les soirs ou presque pendant 1 mois et demi. Liam et Kay étaient devenus très amis, mais personne ne le savait...

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, toute critique constructive bonne ou mauvaise sera prise en compte :D**_


	2. Quand le petit frère s'en mêle

_**Le chapitre 2, yeaaah. Plus j'écris et plus le personnage de Liam est bizarre j'ai l'impression XD Bon sinon dans ce chapitre, on apprend un peu plus sur le caractère des certains personnages, enfin bon bref, bonne lecture :B**_

**Roméo & Roméo : L'amour interdit**

Chapitre second : Quand le petit frère s'en mêle.

C'est vrai ça faisait un mois et demi que Liam et Kay se voyaient pour discuter, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement vus de près, mais ce n'était qu'un détail après tout, mais tout deux étaient obnubilés par l'autre. Un jour à table, les parents de Kay parlaient, et tout d'un le nom d'Horen, apparut dans la conversation, Kay n'avait jamais su le nom de famille de Liam, alors quand il demanda à ses parents qui étaient ces personnes, ses parents lui dirent tout le mal de cette famille, en finissant par «d'ailleurs il ont un fils, de ton âge, il va au lycée de la ville apparemment... ça doit être un enfant de la pire espèce, comme ses parents. ». De son côté, Liam savait qui étaient les Eclen, depuis tout petit ses parents lui répétaient de ne jamais s'approcher d'eux, il savait ceux qu'ils pensaient d'eux et il savait ce qu'ils diraient s'ils était au courant qu'il était ami avec l'un deux. Un samedi soir, Liam allait voir comme à son habitude Kay, c'est lui qui entama la conversation :

«Liam, tu connais quelqu'un du nom de Horen ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes parents m'ont parlé d'eux. Je suis curieux.

- Ils ont dit quoi ?

- Comme d'habitude, des critiques.

- Kay...»

Lorsque Liam allait lui dire qu'il était un Horen, une voix dans le jardin se mit à appeler Kay, la même que lors que la soirée. Kay dit à Liam qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de partir discrètement et qu'il pouvait monter se cacher sur le balcon vite. Liam était assez bon en sport, donc il réussit à escalader pour arriver au balcon et arrivé face à Kay, celui-ci lui dit de s'accroupir quelques minutes.

«Mère !? Je suis au balcon.

- Ah, encore ici, tu vas être malade à force. J'ai cru entendre du bruit par ici, c'est pour cela que je t'ai appelé, tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça doit être un animal, ou un courant d'air.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, ton père est dans son bureau, et moi, je vais au lit, ne profite pas du fait que personne ne vienne te voir pour te coucher trop tard, compris ?

- Oui, mère, bonne nuit. »

La mère de Kay est reparti et Liam était toujours accroupi. Kay s'accroupit à son tour devant Liam et se mit à rire en lui demandant pourquoi il avait escaladé le balcon, Liam ne comprenait pas, il lui répondit donc que c'était pour monter, Kay montra alors du doigt des marches montant directement au balcon, elles étaient blanches, exactement le même que la maison et beaucoup de personnes ne les distinguait pas de la maison, mais pour Kay cela semblait évident. Après avoir ri, il se relava et Liam fit de même. Kay proposa une cigarette à Liam qui accepta, et ils fumèrent ensemble ce qui ne les empêchait pas de parler.

« Kay, tu ne connais pas mon nom de famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai ! C'est quoi ?

- Je m'appelle Liam Horen...

- Horen ? Alors mes parents on eu tort encore une fois... Parce-que tu es génial Liam !»

Liam était content de la réaction de Kay, et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi près. Kay était plus grand que Liam, et il avait l'air plus musclé aussi. Kay lui détaillait le visage de Liam et dans un instant incontrôlé, il lui dit qu'il était encore plus beau vu de près, à ces mots, évidemment Liam rougit, mais il trouvait ça étrange qu'un garçon lui dise ça, et trouvais encore plus étrange le fait qu'intérieurement, il soit heureux d'entendre ça. Kay changea de sujet, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il était déjà une heure du matin quand Liam regarda son téléphone, Kay, lui dit alors qu'il devrait peut-être rentrer, Liam acquiesça, il fallait qu'il rentre. Il salua donc Kay de la main comme à son habitude, mais au moment de partir, Kay attrapa Liam et l'embrassa subitement. Liam était totalement étonné tellement que ses yeux étaient comme des yeux de hibou, mais il ne repoussa pas Kay pour autant. Le baiser fut court mais réel, Liam partit rapidement juste après disant «à plus tard» comme d'habitude. Kay lui, se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, il frappa le lit se de traita d'idiot tout en se disant qu'il aurait dû être moins brusque et moins rapide et il se disait aussi qu'à cause de ça Liam ne reviendrais peut-être jamais...

Liam de son côté rentrait chez lui en courant, il avait l'esprit embrouillé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et une fois rentré chez lui, il alla directement dans son lit. Évidemment impossible de s'endormir, il était perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé, mais... En même temps, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi Kay aurait fait ça. Encore une fois, on pouvait voir le côté stupide de Liam, mais à force de chercher, il se rappela, de la première chose qu'il avait entendue de Liam... Il se leva d'un bond.

«Kay est attiré par les hommes ! »

Évidemment il n'avait pas dit ça en chuchotant et son père lui ordonna de se taire. Il se ré-assit sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Il se mit à réfléchir, car il aimait beaucoup Kay, et il voulait le revoir, mêmes'il l'avait embrassé et qu'il était gay. Liam rougit et s'allongea de nouveau, il se demanda s'il pouvait réellement aimer Kay d'un façon plus qu'amical, il ne trouva pas de réponse et s'endormit. Le lendemain, et toute la semaine qui suivit Liam n'alla pas chez Kay, celui-ci était d'ailleurs de très mauvaise humeur et s'en voulait beaucoup. Mais le samedi suivant Liam s'ennuyait énormément puis, il se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça, alors il appela Tomas, il ne répondait pas, il avait encore dû perdre son téléphone quelque part. Liam fut encore plus dérouté quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait penser a Kay toute la semaine. Il lui manquait, alors dans un moment totalement irréfléchi, Liam partit en direction de chez Kay. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il se demandait pourquoi il était venu, il allait repartir quand il fut interpellé par Kay. Il était surpris et heureux de voir Liam, tellement qu'il descendit pied nu et pris Liam dans ses bras en s'excusant et en lui disant qu'il pensait ne jamais le revoir. Kay sentait la cigarette, cette odeur... Liam l'adorait, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de leur rencontre. Liam cessa de réfléchir encore une fois, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu faire un telle chose mais il embrassa Kay, celui-ci voulait plus qu'un baiser où seules les lèvres se touche, alors il plaqua Liam contre le mur de sa maison et l'embrassa sauvagement, se frayant une entré dans la bouche de Liam, celui était totalement réceptif, tellement qu'il mit ses jambes autour de Kay qui après ça, le porta jusque dans sa chambre, tout en s'embrassant. Il «posa» Liam sur le lit, puis il ferma sa serrure, le fenêtre du balcon, tira les rideaux et vint rejoindre Liam sur le lit qui était maintenant pieds nu aussi, il déshabilla ce dernier en retirant d'abord son gilet, puis son tee-shirt, Kay embrassait Liam partout où il pouvait, il découvrait son corps, il était impatient et inattentif, peut-être un peu trop car quelqu'un arrivait près de sa chambre, Liam avait entendu et tentait d'arrêter Kay, mais ce dernier sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa chambre.

«Kay ! J'ai besoin de toi, pour l'anglais. Tu dors ?

- Ça peut pas attendre demain ? Je suis occupé là !

- Nan c'est pour demain !

- PUTAIN ! Deux secondes. »

Kay était énervé, Liam se dépêcha de remettre son tee-shirt et son gilet, mais Kay et lui arrivèrent à la même conclusion, ça n'aurait pas été discret d'ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre du balcon subitement, alors Liam dit à Kay qu'il pouvait se cacher, celui-ci alla donc dans le dressing. Kay ouvrit la porte et son frère, Seth lui demanda depuis quand il fermait sa porte Kay répondit sèchement «Bon, cet Anglais ! ». Seth se mit sur le bureau et montra à son frère, celui-ci commença à lui expliquer, mais Seth était distrait.

«La lumière de ton dressing est allumée.

- Ouais, on s'en fout, tu m'écoutes au moins?

- Ouais, mais attend, je vais la fermer.

- Reste ici, sinon dégage.

- Mais qu'est-ce t'a ce soir ? Si nos parents t'entendaient parler comme ça...

- Justement, tu veux pas aller leur demander de l'aide à eux plutôt ? »

Seth prit ses affaires et partit en disant qu'il allait faire ça. Kay ferma la porte, pas à clé cette fois et dit à Liam de sortir. Celui-ci s'excusa et remit ses chaussures, Kay s'excusa à son tour et demandait à Liam de s'asseoir quelques minutes. Il fallait parler :

« Liam, je vais te le dire clairement au cas où t'aurais pas compris : je suis gay.

- Je...le savait en fait.

- Ouais, je pensais que t'avais pas entendu, ce jour-là...

- Bah en fait j'avais pas capté jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

- Et autre chose. Je t'aime. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Seth revint dans la chambre sans frapper, pour récupérer sa gomme. Il fut bien sur surpris de ce qu'il avait entendu et de ce qu'il voyait, il referma la porte en vitesse, et regarda son frère et Liam l'air choqué. Il se décida finalement à parler et dit à son frère que ça ne suffisait pas qu'il fume, en plus il était gay, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais quand même, faire venir son petit copain comme ça, c'était risqué, si ses parents était montés ? Kay se mit à rire et s'excusa, il savait que son frère ne dirait rien et sa réaction l'amusait, et dire qu'il n'avait que 14 ans. Liam se leva et dit qu'il devrait partir, qu'il était de trop. Seth ne comprenait pas, alors il lui demanda « Pourquoi ? Je me suis trompé, t'es pas son petit ami ? », Liam regarda Seth, et balbutia, on finit par entendre clairement «Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop...je crois que oui...», le visage de Kay s'illumina, Seth sortit de la chambre en soufflant que ça avait l'air compliqué. Kay, quant à lui, regardais Liam avec un sourire et un air interrogateur en même temps. Kay demanda «Alors on est officiellement ensemble ? », Liam attendit un moment avant de répondre, il détourna les yeux... «De toute évidence, oui.». Liam était très bizarre, tantôt, il se comportait comme un gars timide, tantôt, il avait l'air de l'homme le plus sûr du monde. Kay était si content de la réponse deLiam qu'il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Celui-ci rougissant légèrement sourit et il repartit chez lui finalement, car il était déjà tard. Ils se dirent au revoir de loin, affichant tout deux un sourire, l'un béa l'autre plus timide. Ce fut donc au bout de deux mois de conversations enflammés autour de l'odeur de Black Devil, que nos deux jeunes hommes, devinrent un couple.

N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques constructives, bonne ou mauvaise, ça sera pris en compte :D


End file.
